The Only White Rose in the Garden
by AnimeMinion
Summary: The glory of dueling, is fading in the next generation.   A tournament is put together to revive the fandom. And to make it more interesting?   The children of the all three legendary duelists MUST compete.  -Warning: Yugioh timeline is screwed up.-


**A/N: My new Next-Gen story! And guess what? It combines All. Three. Shows.**

**Yusei: She's actually wanted to do this for a very long time.**

**Crow: And she knows she's screwing up the timeline, believe me.**

**Me: I am defiantly trying to not have a lot of OC's in here, because I know how annoying they are. **

**Yugi: And this story will also include the three major characters, of Me, Yusei, and Jaden.**

**Crow: Whoa! How did you get here? O.o**

**Jaden: Through Anime's time machine.**

**Crow: O.o**

**Yusei: -.-**

**Anime: xD**

**Jaden and Yugi: Enjoy the story!**

**Crow: Oh! And Anime doesn't own the Yugioh franchise.**

**Anime: Damn it Crow! I wasn't going to tell them… :(**

**Quick Hints:**

_Thoughts (and Title)_

OoOoOoOoOo-now stands for change of character

XxXxXxXx-stands for moment of time passing

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_The Only White Rose in the Garden_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The young female softly blew on the five, already dead candles. Their bright neon colors usually made her feel cheerful, but today…not so much.

Her mother stood over her, watching. Her expression was concerned and possibly, a little sad. She reached down to slowly rub her daughter's shoulders.

"He'll be here," she whispered, "I promise."

The daughter gently pulled away from her mother's touch, "You said that an hour ago."

"I know."

"You even said it about three hours before that."

The mother nodded, her eyelids fluttering. She knew what was coming.

"I know."

She watched on as the younger girl clutched her fists. She always did that so she wouldn't cry.

She usually did this in front of her mother; she never wanted to cry in front of her. Her mother always seemed so upset, so broken. Even at her young age, the younger female knew how sensitive she was. She never wanted to hurt her mother. She never wanted her to be so depressed.

And by not crying or throwing a fit, or saying a long string of angry words, she felt that she could at least keep her mother from slipping deeper into the dark aura that seemed to surround her.

But, today…, the tears were just too overwhelming. They spilled from her eyes, and raced down her cheeks, pooling ever so slightly at her chin.

"Y-you," the younger female sobbed, "H-have been s-saying that all d-day."

The mother didn't say a word; instead she knelt beside her daughter and pulled her close. This time the younger didn't pull away.

She embraced her mother. Her cheeks, now irritated from her salty tears, burned. Her throat clenched and the skin around her eyes became very sore.

Her sobs began to subside, and a hiccupping sensation took over.

The mother sighed, continuing to watch her daughter.

It was very late.

Her daughter was disappointed. She was tired.

It would all be over soon. Maybe, a couple of days.

She would be angry with him for a while. He would feel bad.

He would get her a new card. Or take her for a long ride on his D-wheel.

Probably, they would ride along the beach, like always.

And then she would be happy.

The mother sighed again.

It would be over soon.

It would.

She would make sure of it.

XxXxXxXx

She glanced down at her daughter.

Her eyelids were closed, and she was softly breathing.

The mother smiled a bit. _So beautiful. _

She scooped up the five-year old in her arms, and began the trek to her daughter's room.

XxXxXxXx

By the time she had reached the top of the stairs, a low rumble sounded outside. The mother gave a stiff moan.

Ugh.

_I'm going to have to deal with him now._

She watched on as the door, threw itself open.

"I'm here!" came a tired voice, "I'm here, I swear."

A lean, muscular man slowly stalked through the door.

The mother stayed silent at the top of the stairs. He hadn't noticed her yet.

_Don't you realize how late you are?_ She wondered.

His crab-like hair seemed wilted from exhaustion. (It took the entire amount of the mother's self control to keep from snorting.) His arms hung by his sides, and he was panting, hard, as if he had gone through all the layers of hell just to get there.

His head swept from side to side, "Hello? Where is everybody?"

The mother grimaced, he seriously didn't know.

She hugged her daughter closer to her, "They all left Yusei."

"Hmm?" The man turned and looked up at her, "Aki?"

"Your late."

"No, I'm not. It's only…" His eyes traveled from Aki's glare down to the small child snuggled in her arms, asleep. He then glanced at his watch, the first time he had looked at it all day.

"Midnight," Aki finished for him, "It's midnight. You're late."

Now Yusei sighed, "I-I'm so sorry. J-Jack was showing me this n-new way of—"

Aki held up her hand, "Don't apologize to me." She glanced down at her daughter, "I'm putting Rio to bed. Goodnight Yusei."

The words spun through Yusei's head. He was late. His promise was broken.

Again.

"Ah, R-Rio!" Yusei quickly pulled off his jacket and fumbled around inside the front pocket.

It took him a couple of minutes, but finally he pulled out a small parcel. It was wrapped up, grudgingly, since Yusei himself had been the wrapper. But, the present itself was unharmed and hidden from naked view.

A small red ribbon tied around the package, keeping the wrapping together. Under the bow on top, a single white rose.

He held the present above his head in triumph. He then turned back towards Aki and his daughter, only to realize…

"Hey Aki, I found it. Wake Rio up, she'll love thi—"

…They were no longer there.

"A-Aki? Rio?"

He received no answer.

"I'm r-really, _really_ sorry, I missed her birthday. But, I'll m-make it up to her."

A moment later, the lights flicked off, casting the man in darkness.

From his bedroom, Yusei heard his wife hiss, "Goodnight Yusei."

Yusei sighed, "Goodnight Aki. Goodnight Rio."

And then he descended the stairs.

**A/N: I made Yusei a little too OOC. Whoops. **

**But, anyway, the other tow fandoms will come in the next chapter or so, promise.**

**Please review! Flame or not, just click the button!**

**Crow: PWEEEEASE? *puppy eyes***

**Anime: How could you not love him?**


End file.
